


chocolate recipe 2020

by POPPERSLOUNGE (tunas)



Series: lounge collabos [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, crack as fuck. holy shit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/POPPERSLOUNGE
Summary: we streamed notepad on discord and decided to write a story with each of us saying one word.
Series: lounge collabos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700668





	chocolate recipe 2020

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know pop'n charas are mentioned like Once but No

when there was F Penis, nobody could say NUT CUM.  
Society we live pissingly sexy, and people cried.  
Sex Penis Junior was dissapointed in Notepad (tm) asbjdbjls.  
Thats the goddamn story. NOT!  
MZD was Stupid. ALWAYS. Wow. 

Bitch.

Bitch.

Never cleaning Hell's Kitchen. (tm) Bitchassmotherfucker.  
Suckin'onmytittieslikeyouwantedmecallingmeallofhtetime.  
Cum was EVERYWHERE. And Fuga Twink FUCKED. I watched something  
on Burger McChickenCum. Porn on main Twitter (tm) with PenisMusic.  
FUCKMANNEQUIN FUCKED MY WIFE RIGHT IN PUSSY COCK. I'M HORNY FOR  
BARNEY. 

Tuna shits in litterboxes throughout Christmas. Fuck.  
Zima was SUPERHORNY 24/7, so "GIANTFUCKINGSUPERNUT" Kajika came  
on water nymphs Icantbelievehefuckedthewater.  
Wow.  
Bishi is frightened by Bitch AdamDriver's tiny arms, reading lemon  
penis fanfics about abominations.  
TheBerenstainBears (tm) TUNAPLEASEGO FUCKME RIGHTHERERIGHTNOW  
INTHEASS OHGODWHY And Knuckles (tm).

line27character1- whatthefuck? why wasCyborg existing?  
Because BigGiantSuperStarHomoLesbian Bishi 2P.  
Pleasefortheloveofgodgetmethefuckoutofhere, ChunkyKong.  
HGGGGGGGGGGGGRNNGRHRGRHGRHGNHGNRHGNSHFBHRBHGNGNNNNBNBBNNBGHGHGUURR.

Icame. 

Hamlet wasalittlepiggy plump and he died. 

Theend.


End file.
